


God Damnit  mom...

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [20]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anastasia is a good bean, Dimitri is Russian, Homophobia, Homophobic mom is here, M/M, but then lets kiss in front of said homophobic mom, its the perfect plan!, let’s pretend like we’re just friends, pretending to be friends so homophobic mom won’t kill us, same universe as the Scientific Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Somehow, Dimitri Allen’s mother of all people shows up
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	God Damnit  mom...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the fic is bad.

“Father?” Anastasia called out, startling Dimitri. “A woman is here looking for you.”

Dimitri got up, sat his tools down, and exited the workshop. He made his way to the living room, only to be greeted by…

“Mama, what are you doing here?”

The woman pushed past Anastasia and walked in the room. “I missed you too, Dimitri. You know, you could’ve at least told me you had a child!”

“She’s not my daughter,” Dimitri said without thinking. He shot Anastasia a look that said be quiet. “How did you find me?”

“Well the police said you were released a few months ago and were taken out by a man named Desmond Sycamore,” Dimitri’s mom said, seeming ticked off about something. “It didn’t take that long to learn of Desmond’s address. Now, might I ask, where’s your friend? I would very much like to meet him.”

Friend? Dimitri though. Oh, she probably thinks we’re just friends… “I’ll go get him, give me a minute, mom.”

Dimitri found Descole, and quickly explained the situation.

“...and I’d think it’s in our best interests to act as just friends okay?” Dimitri was clearly nervous. “Where I come from… well let’s just say… “our type” isn’t really welcome. And that mentality made its way to my mother. So, lets just pretend we’re just friends, alright?”

“I’ll try,” Descole promised.

The two returned to the living room, where Dimitri’s mom was sitting on the couch, glaring at Anastasia.

“Who even is that,” she asked nobody in particular.

“That would be my daughter, Anastasia,” Desmond said. “Hello there, you must be mrs Allen. My friend Dimitri has said so much about you.”

“Hello, Mr. Sycamore,” Dimitri’s Mother said with an obviously fake smile. “Might I ask where Mrs. Sycamore is?”

“She’s currently on a vacation,” Desmond said, “which is 6 feet under the ground in a cemetery. She’s dead.”

“Oh,” Dimitri’s mom gasped. “I had no idea…”

“Yeah, well your son has been keeping me company for the past while.”

“When I heard that my little boy was staying alone with a man,” The older lady pondered worriedly, “I was scared he was one of those… well…” she looked at Dimitri, and then looked back at Desmond. She whispered into Desmond’s ear “I was worried he was one of those… homosexuals.”

“Oh that’s the furthest from true,” Desmond responded with a laugh. “Now, might I ask what you are doing here?”

“I was just checking in on my darling son,” Dimitri’s mom said, still with the fake smile. “And now that I know he’s safe, and not… hanging with the “wrong type”, I suppose it’s time for me to go. It was nice meeting you, Sycamore.”

“It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Allen!” Desmond said. 

“Phew!” Dimitri sighed, as his mom left the house, “We’re safe.”

“Come here, Dim,” Descole smirked, “being just friends is boring. Let’s be… more.”

Desmond pulled Dimitri into a deep kiss.

This kiss was cut short, however, when Dimitri’s mother walked back in the house.

“I forgot my bag-” she looked at the scene, and screamed. “THE DEVIL! HE'S THE DEVIL! SYCAMORE IS THE DEVIL!”

“I must assure you, that I am not the devil,” Descole said, giving Dimitri another kiss. “However You, mrs. Allen, clearly crawled out of the depths of hell.”

“You- this is a sin!” Dimitri’s mom said. “I will not allow this!”

“Damn, if she thinks homosexuality is a sin, wait until she finds out about Anastasia’s reincarnation.”

“WHAT?”

“While I appreciate the concern,” Dimitri said, implying the opposite with his tone, “I do believe I am my own person. Now, get the hell out of my house, and never speak to me or my family ever again.”

“You’re out of the will,” Dimitri’s mom snarled.

“Good,” Dimitri said.

They shoved Dimitri’s mom out of the house, shut the door, locked it, and let out a sigh of relief.

“And that’s on homophobia,” Descole joked. 

“Yeah,” Dimitri responded. “Let’s continue where we left off, shall we?”

“Agreed,” Descole smirked.

And they kissed again.


End file.
